1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a residual wound quantity display mechanism of a timepiece, and a timepiece with the residual wound quantity display mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a timepiece in which at least one part of a drive source is a mainspring, there is proposed an attempt conceiving an idea in a display of a residual wound quantity or a power reserve quantity (residual mainspring-wound quantity or residual mainspring quantity) (e.g., Patent Documents JP-A-2005-214655 Gazette, JP-A-2006-234432 Gazette and JP-A-2006-234433 Gazette).
JP-A-2005-214655 discloses about a residual wound quantity display mechanism made so as to display the residual mainspring quantity by driving a winding display wheel in a place separated from an output gearwheel rotating in compliance with a change in the residual wound quantity of the mainspring by using a gearwheel (here, called a segment gearwheel) possessing monolithically plural segments or sector gearwheel parts (fan-shaped gearwheel parts).
By this, although a display region can be selected, a display itself is not different from a conventional arc-like or fan-shaped display and, from the fact that a center of the arc or fan in the display concerned exists in a range of a spread of the timepiece, it is difficult to cause a user who can see only an external appearance to feel a change (idea).
Although JP-A-2006-234432 is one having a novelty in the display in a point that there is performed a display like a straight line, it is one in which a male thread and a female thread are combined for the display like the straight line, so that a display in a form other than the straight line is actually impossible.
Although JP-A-2006-234433 differs from a conventional, general display in a point that there are performed both of a display of a 10-hour unit and a display of a time interval smaller than the former, there is no difference from the conventional, general display in a point that display hands are rotated about each center.